This invention relates to a procedure for controlling hearing aid, a pair of hearing aids, as well as hearing aids.
In many cases, hearing impairment affects both ears so that both should be fitted with a hearing aid. So-called stereophonic or binaural hearing aids have been used in the past. More modern hearing-aid designs, typically equipped with at least two microphones, incorporate between these microphones and their output converter assembly, operating with an electromechanical converter, transmitter units in which the audio signal is processed and which can be operated in different, switchable transmission modes. For example, the audio-signal processing in one mode may be so tailored as to produce a relatively focussed audio-signal reception pattern while in the second mode a relatively nondirectional reception pattern is obtained, a third mode serves to squelch loud acoustic background noise, a fourth mode is particularly suitable for concert-hall use, etc. The switching from one transmission mode to another is done on the hearing aid itself, for instance by means of a toggle switch, with the user often being confused as to which of his two hearing aids is currently operating in which mode. One must consider that differentiating between the individual transmission modes in each of the two hearing aids is very difficult.
To solve this problem, a more recent approach in some cases has been to design remote control devices capable of controlling two hearing aids. To be sure, carrying and operating a remote control unit is not cherished by all users. A remote control, however, makes it possible to synchronize the transmission modes of both target hearing aids, for instance by only once pressing a single button that controls both hearing aids.
There also exist modem hearing aids which analyze the acoustic environment and on the basis of that analysis of the environment automatically make adjustments to obtain the optimal transmission mode. Where these devices are used binaurally, the mode adjustment for both hearing aids is often asynchronous since both units receive different audio patterns due for instance to head interference. Considering how quickly the acoustic environment and the head position can change, this may be irritating to the user.